Save Me
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Danny was alone during accident and was forced to deal with the aftermath by himself. When you go through that, it's only a matter of time before your sanity slips away and the cracks reveal themselves...
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I do this to myself?" I asked to no one in particular. I shook my head, burying my head in my hands. I knew I would never be the same, that much I wouldn't doubt. I wish I had someone to talk to about this, but no one would understand. No one ever would.

It had been about a month since the accident, an accident that I brought upon myself. I could only blame myself for my error. Or at least that's what I thought it was, a simple mistake, a side effect of my clumsiness. Ever since middle school I always had a knack for tripping over air, thus becoming the reason why the jocks loved to wail on me so, but I digress.

When that portal whirred to life I knew something was gravely wrong. I felt my eyes grow as the device came to life, green and white energy swirling together at the end. In a sudden burst of light the energy shot forward and I felt it pass through me.

Cold, numb, energy.

Then came the electricity, it wrapped around my body and filled me with the worst pain imaginable. It felt as though I was being torn in two, dying a tortuous death that no one would witness.

It felt like hours as the electricity ran along my skin, but I knew it was mere seconds, if that. I had collapsed onto the ground and dragged myself along the lab floor, bright green clouding my vision. Everything had felt numb. I wanted to die, the pain too much to bear.

I had no idea how long I stayed there, my body limp as I stared into the swirling green vortex. I was so thankful the rest of my family was college hunting, if they saw me in that state...

No, they wouldn't understand.

I remember waking up as clear as it had only happened a few moments ago. My gaze was drawn to my body instinctively. I didn't see anything wrong, in fact I looked just fine. No scratches, burns, _anything_.

I stood up slowly, frantically grasping at the sides of the desk to right myself. Stars danced around my vision as I made my way to the basement bathroom. I breathed, and it was only then did I realize I didn't need to.

The oxygen felt strange, almost foreign as it filled my lungs. I shook it off as something from the shock, that it was clouding my mind. I then shifted my vision to the mirror, and what I saw shocked me.

My normal black hair was now a pure, snowy white, and my suit now had its colors inverted. But that wasn't what scared me the most.

My eyes, they were shining a brilliant green, an emerald green, nearly neon. My icy blue eyes were now the color of the portal.

And I was dead.

I remember moving my hand to where my heart should have been, only to find no beating. But I felt something else. Something...different.

My hand slid to the center of my chest, something was beating, no, _pulsing._ I knew what it was, some instinct, I inferred. But that meant that I was dead, no longer alive.

_A soul._

"I can't be dead," I had murmured, tears falling down my cheeks. "I...can't." A wave of warmth surged over me, changing me back into my normal, human self. I blinked a few times, thinking that I was hallucinating. I inhaled, and the air no longer felt foreign.

_Alive._

"W-what was that?" I pinched myself, and yelped in pain.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" I looked down at my hands, which were trembling erratically. I stared into the vortex, green circling inside the hexagonal. I couldn't help but feel as though I was a part of that now as the cold had seemed to take residence inside of me.

I tapped into the cold that was locked inside of my chest, and it spread throughout my body like a freezing inferno. I was greeted by the reflection that almost looked ghastly, eerie too. A soft, white glow seemed to encase my body, giving an unearthly sense and look.

"Half dead, half alive...?" I had trailed.

"What am I?"

It had taken nearly the entire weekend for it to set in. Half dying isn't an easy concept to grasp, mind you. For the rest of the weekend I began to sink through solid objects and I sometimes couldn't see my own body. The accident had given me more than what I bargained for, not only was I a semi-dead teenager, I was a semi-dead teenager with super powers.

No, I take that back, I had _ghost _powers.

When the rest of my family returned a few days later they seemed to be irritated with each other.

Well, Jazz was.

She waved at me and sunk into the quiet sanctuary of her bedroom, no doubt trying to escape our parents.

"Danny-boy!" My father shouted, " How was your weekend, did you do anything interesting?" I shrugged.

"Not really, just hung out here. Sam and Tuck were busy this weekend." My mom nodded, putting the hood of her hazmat over her hair.

"All right sweetie, if you need us we'll be in the lab." I nodded, sitting on the living room couch. I ran a hand through my ebony hair, only to sigh as it did so intangibly. I closed my eyes tightly, willing my hand to become solid, and it did.

Things continued like that for the next three weeks, the only difference being that my parent's inventions now took a particular liking to me. And by that I meant that they would go haywire near me, not that my parents would notice.

Hell, even when they found the portal active they had thought it had simply needed time to activate. Little did they know that they had placed the 'on' switch _inside_ the portal.

Whatever time wasn't dedicated to schoolwork or chores I devoted to honing my powers. I was glad that this had happened during the summer, as there was no telling of what would happen during school. But that's beside the point.

Changing forms came naturally to me, almost like blinking. Intangibility...not so much. I was better than before but I still seemed to sink into things and trip more so. Invisibility too, I suppose. Though my favorite was flying.

Ever since I was little I wanted to become an astronaut. It was something with the stars, it may have been how bright they shone through the depths and silence of space... Or perhaps it was the sheer limitless feeling of it all, no astronomical entities for millions upon millions of miles.

_Silence._

_Peace._

_And loneliness._

Flying brought me so much closer to my dream that I could almost taste it. It was the ability I treasured most, to soar through the sky with no restrictions, to feel the wind in my hair... I could fly, fly higher than any other bird in all of Amity.

It was my escape.

And yet, here I was, one month later and no one knew of my other half. How I managed to keep it from my parents was one thing, but Sam _and_ Tucker? They deserved to know.

I buried my head in my hands, and cried.

**The title is based upon the song **_**Save Me, **_**by Globus. It's a very good song and recommend listening to it as it is similar to how Danny is feeling about the accident and is very fitting to his character in my opinion.**

**More importantly, review if you think I should continue, I haven't decided if I'm going to leave this as a one shot or not. So tell me what you think, they made that button larger for a reason ;).**

_**ForeverHalfa**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the tail end of summer break, almost the end of August. A cool breeze had set in, signaling the rapid approach of fall, not that it bothered me or anyone else for that matter.

I was nearing my third month since the accident, and I still hadn't told anyone of my other half. Even during my first major breakdown two months prior I had still decided against revealing myself. I could feel myself growing more distant from Sam and Tucker, even my _own _family. Both knew that something was up, they just didn't know _what._

Small and weak ghosts had begun to infiltrate the city for the last few weeks or so, triggering what I now call my ghost sense. I had thought that the portal had only given me three powers, the ones that were typically associated with new or weak ghosts, (according to my father's ramblings).

I soon discovered that this was false, my ghost sense being the first indication. The way the cold slid up my throat told me it wasn't human, and it was only after a few encounters with a few rogue ghosts did I understand its meaning and purpose.

Not long after that, during one of my more intense battles, I discovered that I could manifest energy in my hands. The energy was the same color as my eyes and seemed to exist with a... otherworldly flare to it. It was like controlling a hot liquid, the only difference being that it floated and didn't burn. It was useful, but I still needed to perfect it.

Some changes were noticeable almost instantly, while others took a few weeks to develop. I needed less sleep, averaging only four or five hours instead of the normal nine. I didn't need to eat as much, as I only needed one meal to satisfy me for an entire day. There were others as well, just more subtle, my endurance and stamina mostly, but mainly strength.

Thought it wasn't visible I was much stronger, and not by a little bit either. Before I could barely carry two bags of garbage to the curb, and now I could carry four without so much as breaking a sweat. The only issue was that I had to hide it, and it wasn't exactly easy.

Pretending to live as though it never happened was more difficult as the days progressed. With the establishment of my curfew, I knew that my parents were worried, probably thinking I was getting into bad habits or something like that. I was spending less time with my family and friends, and I could feel the suspicion mounting on me.

_I could feel it eating away at me._

I needed to tell someone about this, these emotions conflicting dangerously inside of me. I needed someone to tell me that it was okay, that nothing had changed, _that they still loved me._

I needed reassurance, _something._

The streetlights flicking on disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Crap," I muttered, realizing that my curfew was rapidly approaching. I climbed higher inside of the tree that I had been resting inside for the last few hours. Once I was certain that the branches were concealing my body I willed the transformation, and the two bluish haloes slid over my body with an electric kind of grace. The cold gave me an energy boost, making my feel as though I could take on anything as I leapt into the sky.

I felt invincible.

I soared through the skies invisibly as to not attract attention to myself. It was thrilling to feel the rise and fall of the wind currents as they enveloped my body. It seemed as though I had been flying for years instead of mere weeks.

And it felt amazing.

I dove into the alleyway that separated our house from the one next door, changing back into my human half without so much as a thought. I brought my watch up to my eye level, glancing at the digital numbers.

_9:57pm_

I made my way to the front door, hands trembling as I inserted the key. The inside was dark, and without my enhanced night vision I wouldn't have seen my parents in the living room.

They were waiting for me.

The lights flicked on without delay, and I blinked to shield my sensitive eyes from the sudden change in lighting. When I opened my eyes, I saw that they seemed to be less than thrilled to see me.

"Danny," My mother began. "Where have you been?" I walked inside the living room, though I didn't sit.

"Out," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Where?"

"Park,"

"Doing what?"

"Just walking, trying to get my mind off things." My parents exchanged a glace, and my father took my mother's hand in his.

"Danny, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?" My mom didn't look me in the eyes, closing them in sorrow instead. I gulped.

"Yeah, o-of course."

Silence.

"Then why does it feel as though we're drifting apart?"

"We're not, I've just been having a rough summer is all." I turned the other way.

"Danny, your friends have been worried about you! They've been calling _us_ to make sure _you're _okay!" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Dad, I-"

"You're not in a gang, are you?" My mom interjected.

"W-what? Oh, god no, Mom! Please tell me you don't really think that!" I shouted, tears beginning to form around my eyes.

"Honey, we don't know what to think! You've been so secretive lately that it's hard to not consider that as a possibility!" I felt my heat, green rimming blue.

"What would possess you guys to even _consider _that?"

"Danny-"

"I'll be in my room." I couldn't take it anymore, my eyes were full out green and there was no way that they would be willing to listen to me now.

I slammed the door and slumped to the floor. They didn't trust me, my _own _parents didn't trust me! Out of anger, I used my hearing to listen in on my parents. I normally didn't do this, but when you're desperate, you're willing to do anything.

"...not the same, Jack! Maybe we should run some tests to see if he's okay..." I cringed, my eyes clouded with tears.

"They're gonna experiment on me!" I whispered in horror. I began to panic, adrenaline surging through my veins like an inferno. I transformed and flew out of the house, afraid of what would happen if I stayed. I could hear their frightened voices as I flew off.

Nothing would be the same.

**Yes, I have decided to continue this after the amazing feedback I got from all of you! You guys really brought a smile to my face with your kind words, and even lifted a little bit of stress from my life. :D**

**I'm planning on this being a shorter story, probably less than seven chapters at the most.**

**Also, I've created a schedule, so no more procrastinating for weeks upon weeks. (I hope)**

**Oh, and a curiosity question for all of you out there, what is your opinion of the new modifications to FF. net?**

_**ForeverHalfa**_


	3. Chapter 3

I brought my legs closer to my face, resting my pale face on top of my knees. I rocked back and forth rhythmically, my back scraping against the bark of tree behind me. My hands fisted, grabbing the soft grass below, the strain ripping it from the dirt. I flexed my gloved fingers, the dirt slipping through my hand like sand through a sieve.

I frowned, neon eyes squinting in frustration but more so in confusion. I cringed at the pureness of the atmosphere as it entered sensitive lungs, only reminding me of how different I am now. Even from a distance I was noticeably different, the glow of my body easily recognizable as something otherworldly.

I stood up abruptly, twisting around so fast that the human eye wouldn't have been able to see anything but a blur. Following through I punched the tree, leaving a six inch in diameter hole in its wake. I removed my hand from the hole, dull vibrations of pain skyrocketing up my arm. I didn't even flinch as I pulled the splinters from my knuckles, each making contact with the ground with only enough noise for my super hearing to pick up.

"What I would give to be normal..." I murmured, raising my head to look at the starry night sky. Tears rolled down my cheeks, leaving beautiful trails of salty water that reflected the moon's white glow.

I had no idea how long I stood there with my lips firmly set in a frown and my eyes glassy from tears. It could have been hours, but it only felt as though mere moments had passed. I brought my hand up to my face, wiping away the tears. Shaking my head, I took off into the sky, drifting wherever the wind carried me. Usually flying would calm me right down, making it feel as though I had abandoned all of my earthly problems now that the ground no longer rested below my feet. Oh, how wrong I was.

I didn't feel that way now, not even a little bit. The memories surged forward, making me feel as though I was there witnessing everything all over again. My parents grief stricken faces never leaving as I ran up the stairs to escapes their questions. They were trying to be there for me, and what did I do? I slammed the door both physically and mentally in their faces. I should've have told all of them when I first stepped inside of that god forsaken portal, now everything is so twisted I can't tell up from down anymore.

I hated this.

I hated having to lie to my family and friends every day.

I hated what I had become.

I needed to tell them. My breaking point had been reached. I would have never thought this early in my life I would have reached this, the point where nothing made sense, the point that I would grow distant from my family.

To hate... myself.

Stirring myself from my stupor I realized how far I had flown, and where I had flown to.

FentonWorks.

I bit my lip as I touched my feet to the pavement outside of my door, calling the rings to change me back into my human form. I raised my hand to the wooden door, ready to knock. I stopped less than one inch from the door, hand shaking erratically from the mounting fear inside of me. I inhaled, my knuckle barely making any sound against the oak door. I cringed, waiting for their figures to appear in the doorway.

They didn't come.

Turning invisible and intangible I walked through the door, only to find everything pitch black and absolutely quiet. My feet shuffled against the floor as I maintained my invisibility. I carefully explored the bottom level of the house for my family, only to turn up nothing.

With a frown I made my way to the lab door, passing through it as though it wasn't even there. The green and blue hues of the lab filled my eyes as I descended the top stairs. The whirring of my parents experiments filled my ears, resonating at only a pitch that I could hear. I listened closer, invisible hand cradling the railing.

Voices.

"Tell me where your last member of your family is, insolent woman!" A mechanical voice demanded, and I could easily tell that he was ghost by the lingering echo of his voice. I froze, joints locking up in fear.

"Never, you monstrosity!" My body contracted as though I had been shocked with electricity, she had called that ghost monstrosity...and I was one and the same.

Wait, ghost?

Dropping my invisibility I ran down the stairs as fast as I possibly could. My jaw hit the ground at the sight of my parents and Jazz stuck the wall with green goo. Their heads spun to the location of my sudden appearance, and the ghost followed.

"Ah, what do we have here?" He took a step towards me. "Looks like you're my first victim, human whelp!" Several glowing guns emerged from hidden compartments in his arms, causing my eyes to dilate in fear.

"Danny!" My dad yelled in a panic. "Run!" I was frozen, staring at the guns only mere feet from me. I could feel the tremors as they rocked my body, my arms and legs refusing to move.

He fired.

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl. My eyes swept over my family while the ghost grinned madly. Sucking in a breath, my instincts instantly kicked in, turning my body intangibly only milliseconds before impact. I raised my arms to shield my face out of reflex while my eyes remained tightly shut.

The rockets sent broken glass alongside the backside of the lab. Had I not been intangible I would've surely been covered in glass shards. I lowered my arms, dropping my intangibility as I did so. The ghost was paralyzed in shock, and the same applied to my family as well. I lowered my gaze, not meeting their eyes.

"What... was that?"

Crap.

**Busy, busy, busy.**

**I really had a writer's block for this chapter... Inspiration? Episode eight of Code Lyoko. Good show, I recommend watching it :). They're bringing it back too, which if they're doing that for Code Lyoko then that means that there's a chance for Danny Phantom too! :D (It ran for about the same time as DP I think)**

**Check my journal for what's going on and for why I'm not updating as much as I would like.**

**But now it is time to be nerdy over the new Spiderman movie.**

**Nerdy Phangirl is nerdy :P**

_**ForeverHalfa**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Crap."

I averted my eyes to the tiled floor, mumbling curses while I shook my head. I was such an idiot! Why had I not gone ghost before entering the basement? What would Fenton have been able to do? And now I had just thrown all of that out the window. All of the lies that I had devised to keep them out of the loop, all the injuries I had to hide from them.

Gone.

A simple mistake.

I slowly raised my eyes to face the ghost that had shot at me. I felt my ectoplasm bubble, the heat rushing to my blue eyes and transforming them into a ghostly green. I took a step towards him, my hands clenching into fists. The mechanical ghost merely continued to stare dumbfounded at me, pupil-less eyes frozen in place. His mouth quirked, and one, almost silent word left his mouth.

"...Halfa." I punched him in the chest, sending him into the wall across from my captured family. His body left an indent in wall and a small hole penetrated his chest armor. I cocked my head at the internal circuitry, puzzled at not seeing anyone inside.

"Get out of my house." I growled. The robot groaned, pulling himself from the debris.

"And what are you going to do about it, halfa?" He smiled. "It's gonna take more than one punch to stop me." My anger soared, my breathing shallow.

"You wanna play hardball?" The two white rings snapped into place around my waist, separated, and transformed me into my ghost half. "I'll play hardball!" Green ectoplasm gathered in my hands, hurtling towards the ghost into the form of two ectoblasts. The ghost turned intangible, and smiled evilly at me.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me, Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" Several mechanisms in his back opened, and ejected a ghost proof net that trapped against the wall next to my parents.

"Oh, how ironic! The son of two ghost hunters is a ghost himself! Not even in my most deranged thoughts would I have come up with such a thing!" I felt my eyes grow even brighter, my lips curled back into a snarl.

"Shut up!" I yelled, tugging against the net.

"Give it up, prey. Those restraints are ghost proof, meaning you can't get out!" He shouted. I continued to tug at the netting anyways, feeling the netting tear from the wall. With a final pull I fell to the ground, not even bothering to inhale. I looked up at the ghost, smirking as I saw his eyebrows rise.

"I'm stronger then you think I am." I retorted, turning intangible as he tried to land a punch. I remained intangible, slowly floating off the ground. I crossed my arms in irritation, ready to stare down the ghost.

"Why would you capture my family? It's not like they've done anything to you." I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Orders from an employer," He said, his face containing no emotion.

"So what are you, a hitman?"

"A hunter, Ghost Child, and you're my newest prey. I shall have your pelt at the bottom of my bed as a trophy!" He exclaimed. I threw another punch, but he quickly dove behind me, dragging my hand with him. I felt my bone creak as he continued to pull harder, letting go after a sickening pop.

"Ow!" I yelled, left hand grasping my dislocated shoulder. I hissed as I reset the bone, pain skyrocketing throughout my body like an inferno. Using my good arm I pulled myself into a standing position, firing an unexpected ectoblast. The blast hit Skulker in the head, knocking him back into the wall. I frowned, his head didn't recoil back and it even seemed as though it was inflexible, unlike the rest of his body. Gaining an idea, I sank through the ground as he dizzily stood up, no longer sure of my whereabouts.

"Where are you, whelp?!" He bellowed. I sped out of the floor feet first, kicking him hard in the jaw. I winced as I heard metal scrape against metal while wires snapped and sparks flew. The disembodied head bounced off of the ceiling, and rolled towards the Ghost Portal. I hesitantly floated forward, picking up the head for closer inspection.

"Unhand me!" A tiny voice screamed. I smiled, pulling a small, green blob from the inside of the head. I tossed the head to the ground, smiling at the small ghost.

"Ah, so this is your true form. I would have thought it to be strange if you really were just a ghostly robot." I threw him up in the air, quickly unclasping the Thermos from my waist before sucking him in. "And like any other ghost it's back to the Zone for you." I said. Turning around I also pointed the Thermos at the body and head, which were enveloped in a blue light before disappearing from view. I flew over to the Portal, and 'flushed' Skulker back into the Zone. I sighed, closing the portal with my thumb before turning to walk upstairs. I stopped halfway through, forgetting one, very important detail.

My family had just witnessed the entire thing.

**I hate writing fight scenes, so not my forte -_-. Eh, oh well, gave it my best.**

**Sorry for the really late update, but in a nutshell, family issues.**

**Band Camp starts next week, got ten days to learn the entire show "The Nightmare Before Christmas", reminds me of the DP Christmas episode every time :). So I'll be uber busy for the next two weeks, then school, sigh.**

**Also, I now have a Beta Account :D.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**ForeverHalfa**_


End file.
